The Pocky Kiss
by FairyVampire-chan
Summary: Levy doesn't know what to do about her relationship with Gajeel, and Lucy decides to help with some famous kissing-candy. Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth. One-Shot


**Author Note: **Yay! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on me ;) This was inspired by a comic of some sort on DeviantArt by acidic-fire :P Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, only the story itself.

* * *

**T**he** P**ocky **K**iss

One day in the Fairy Tail guild, Levy and Lucy sat at the bar talking. Everything was just as it should be; Natsu and Gray fighting about something stupid, Juvia cheering for Gray in the background, Erza eating her strawberry cake, Elfman rambling on about being a man and Cana sitting on a table drinking from a barrel. That is, everything but one thing. Levy, who is usually reading all the time, was sad about something. And that something was that a certain dragon-slayer might never return her feelings. At least that's what _she_ thinks.

"I don't know what to do, Lu-Chan," Levy said, a bit depressed. She had gone to her friend in despair. "Gajeel acts so strange around me, and I don't know if he likes me or not."

She thought about the studded man, about when he ruffles her hair or calls her names like Shorty or Bookworm. She just couldn't find out what his touches meant.

"C'mon Levy-Chan, just go and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he must feel _something_," Lucy said encouragingly. "He's probably just as dense as Natsu about these things, you know." She smiled at Levy, knowing how it feels when someone doesn't see how you feel.

Lucy ordered a drink from Mirajane, and Levy didn't answer her question before the barmaid was occupied with someone else. She didn't want the guild's personal matchmaker to interfere with her already-complicated love life.

"Probably, but I wouldn't know what to say. I can have a normal conversation, but when it comes too feelings I'm too embarrassed," she said while dumping her head down on her arms on the bar counter. "I don't know why, though. It was fine before Tenrou island, but now it's too embarrassing." She blushed into her hands.

"Then why not try something a bit more… direct," Lucy said with a grin. Levy's head popped up again at that, a tad suspicious.

"Like what?" Levy asked while her eyes narrowed a bit. She knew that her best friend could be as demonic and hopelessly romantic as Mira if she wanted to.

"Ever heard of the Pocky game?" the blonde said pulling the mentioned candy out of her bag. _I was originally going to use them on Natsu and me, but this is more important. _Lucy thought. _I can always buy some new ones. _She looked swiftly in the direction of her pink haired 'mate' as of a few weeks ago when he confessed in his own, idiotic way.

"…yeah. Why?" the petite blunette asked a little frightened, though she already could think of the Celestial mage's plan. Lucy looked back at her best friend, trying not to think about her own relationship. What mattered now was that Levy also could be happy with her own dragon.

"Cause you're going to make Gajeel play with you," Lucy said while shoving the candy box into Levy's hands. She grinned widely, pleased with her plan.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, even though she already was aware of her intentions. She was now blushing furiously and gaining confused looks from her other guild mates, Jet and Droy especially.

"Come on Levy-Chan. Live a little dangerous for once," Lucy said and winked. Levy sighed while Lucy grinned, a lot like Natsu, at her plan.

"Okay," she said clutching the box close to her chest. She took a deep breath, gained new courage and went to look for her dragon-slayer.

* * *

Gajeel was walking around town looking for Lily. He had disappeared earlier in the day, and Gajeel really wanted to do a job with him. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Where the hell is that cat anyways?" he whispered gruffly to himself. "Maybe he's with Girlie, Whitecat and Salamander's cat." He thought about that for a second. "Nah, he's probably lookin' for that queen cat." That's when he smelled a familiar scent; old leather, parchment and ink, with a faint smell of lilac. _Bookworm? _He thought, looking for the petite Solid Script mage. Then he spotted her as she rounded a corner with a determined look on her face.

"Oi, Bookworm! What are you doing here?" Gajeel shouted at her. She turned around to look at him.

"Gajeel!" she squeaked when she saw him. At first she blushed when she thought about what she was going to do. But then she shook it of, and the determined look appeared again. She smiled sweetly up at him when he reached her. _Fuck shrimp, why are you so goddamn cute? _He thought, looking down into her big, innocent, brown eyes.

"Hi Gajeel, wanna play a game with me?" she said while pulling the box of pockies out of her bag. She tried and failed to push back another blush.

"Err, sure," he said a little taken aback with her cuteness. "Wait, what game?" he asked when he came out of his daze. He was suddenly a bit tense because of the obvious blush on the blunettes face.

"Ever heard of the Pocky game?" she said while holding up a pocky. Her eyes glinted with anticipation when she asked him.

"Uh, no," he answered confused. _Candy? What kinda game is this? _Gajeel thought while looking at Levy. He looked her in the eyes, and he thought he saw a flash of something wicked.

"Oh, good," she said as she shoved the pocky into his mouth with a big grin. She terrified him when she took the other end, closing her eyes. He blushed furiously, the color a little out of place on his face.

"Nhgtfn," he mumbled when she started to nibble on her end of the candy. Instinctively he started to nibble on his own end, feeling kind of awkward because he didn't know what to do with his hands. Levy, on the other hand, had put her hands, first on his chest, then on his cheek with her right hand.

"Nghtnfasg," he mumbled again as he found out the point of the game. _But why would she want to play it with _me_? She doesn't like me, does she? _He blushed even more at the thought of her liking him.

When Levy came closer, he found himself putting his arms around her. When she was barely an inch away, he finally gave in to his wants and lurched forward to snatch the rest of the candy and press his lips to hers.

After Levy came over the shock of having Gajeel kissing her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long, black mane. He stroked his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she granted happily. They had a little battle for domination, as well as they erased any trace of chocolate left on each other's lips.

When they finally broke away, still holding each other close, they were both breathless with big grins plastered on their faces. They were both flushed pink, and also had a gleam in their eyes that they didn't have before.

"You know what Shrimp? I think I might like this game," he snickered while pulling her in for another searing kiss. "Yeah, me too," she giggled when he let her go.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :D **R**&**R **please :)


End file.
